Anything To Make This Right
by Steph-Schell
Summary: What is reality?


Miles rolled his eyes at his infuriatingly devoted niece. "Run, you idiot," he snapped. Didn't she realize they were about to be killed now that he had completely cut ties with Bass for her? Not that he didn't like seeing that bright smile directed at him but there were much more important things to deal with right now. Like that odd noise coming from the top of the tower.

They all stopped to stare at the helicopter that was hovering in front of them. Miles knew he should get everyone moving but he was just as frozen as them. Because this really shouldn't be happening.

Charlie watched as her uncle went slack. "You said he was getting better," she sighed.

"We thought he was," Dr. Pearson agreed. "But things seem to have taken a turn for the worse recently."

Charlie didn't have to ask what he meant. Miles was back to struggling in the cuffs, insisting that everyone had to hurry their ass up and telling her to "grab your damn brother and help him move already!"

"He was sitting up just yesterday," Charlie said. "What happened?"

"He apparently cut all ties with the lead of the Republic," Dr. Pearson paused to look through his notes, "Bass Monroe. As far as we can tell, it's not going well."

"You said that if he could cut off ties with this President Monroe that he created he would get better," Charlie insisted. "Why isn't this happening?"

"We thought that if Miles was able to see that Monroe was the villain of his hallucinations, he would be able to push through. This has not been the case." Dr. Pearson sighed. "Charlie, psychology isn't an exact science."

"But you still haven't told me why he made Uncle Bass the enemy," Charlie replied. "He and Uncle Miles were closer than anything. Uncle Bass was family. Why would Miles cast him as the villain?"

Dr. Pearson looked at his notes again. "Sebastian Monroe was the one driving the car that night, correct?" Charlie nodded. "Then it's very likely that your uncle blames him for what happened."

Charlie couldn't believe that. Couldn't believe that Miles would think so low of someone he cared for so much. Yes, Uncle Bass had been drunk. Yes, he had gotten behind the wheel anyway. But it was another car running the red light that caused the accident. No one could blame Uncle Bass. Charlie had lost her father in the accident and she couldn't even blame Uncle Bass. Not just because he was dead either. "They said Mom was finally allowed to move around some. Has she been here to visit Uncle Miles?"

"Her doctor brought her in for a brief visit, yes. It's hard to say if it helped."

"Did he recognize that she was in a wheelchair?" Uncle Miles and her mom had been on the left side of the car. That was the only reason they were still living though her mom would probably never walk again. The fact that Uncle Miles had survived with only slight head trauma was a complete miracle.

"He didn't actually. But he does think he saved her from Monroe."

"That's something I guess," Charlie sighed. "And what did Uncle Miles think when Dr. Foster walked into the room completely whole?" Apparently her mom's doctor used to be in Uncle Miles' delusions because the woman would talk to Dr. Pearson and Charlie about Rachel's progress near Uncle Miles. Maggie had gotten killed off soon after Dr. Foster stopped visiting.

"He completely ignored her."

Charlie just nodded. "Who's that woman?" she frowned, nodding the person who had come in and started reading to Miles.

"Nora Clayton, a candy striper here. She's been reading to your uncle for some time now. I'm surprised you haven't met her yet."

"Has he cast her yet?"

"Ex love interest. She's part of the rebels."

"Well at least he gave her a good role. So we've got the funeral director as head of the unit that captured my brother, that janitor as the former tech guy, and that male nurse as a captain in the militia. Is there anyone here he hasn't turned into a character?"

"Not that we can tell," Dr. Pearson admitted.

"How does a Marine Sergeant become a psych patient? The man's been in war zones for Christ sakes. Hell, he was even captured once. How does a car accident screw him up this bad?"

"Trauma is a very personal thing, Charlie. For whatever reason, your uncle has chosen to internalize this trauma rather than trying to deal with it. That's what makes trying to bring him back so hard."

Charlie rubbed her forehead. "Can I go talk to him for a little bit?"

"Of course."

Charlie went in but didn't' speak right away. She watched Nora try to read while Uncle Miles kept thrashing in his delusions. "Hello there," Nora smiled as she paused in the book. "I'm Nora Clayton."

"Charlie Matheson," she greeted with a strained smile.

"So you're the Charlie that Miles always talks about. It's good to meet you." Nora reached out a hand.

Charlie shook it. She couldn't' hold it against Nora that she was a new character in Uncle Miles' delusions. Nora was just a worker and Uncle Miles was sick. It was no ones fault. Even if it hurt so much to see him like this. "It's good to meet you too," Charlie nodded. "Do you mind if I have some time alone with my Uncle?"

"Of course not." Nora put a bookmark in the military history book she was reading to Miles. "I'll be back later," she told the strapped down man. "You and Charlie enjoy your visit."

Miles rolled his head so he could look at Charlie. She looked tired. Not surprising after the all the running they'd had to do. And she'd been forced to carry Danny the entire way too. "Your brother alright?" he asked gruffly, trying to hide that he cared.

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, he's okay. But someone should check out his leg."

"We'll have Nora do it. Once we get settled here. You mind hunting for us tonight?"

"Of course not. It'll give me something to do instead of dealing the crippling tension between you and mom."

Miles rolled his eyes. "I just saved your brother. You could show a little gratitude."

"We have a helicopter coming after us."

"Not my fault."

Charlie shook her head. "I'm going hunting."

Miles stopped her with a hand on her arm. "Charlie, we're going to be okay, you know that right?"

Charlie felt tears spring to her eyes as her uncle's eyes looked clear and lucid for the first time in four months. "You're right," she agreed, reaching for his hand. "We're going to be just fine." The tears began to spill as his eyes clouded over once more.


End file.
